Bestiary
Non-sentient organisms that can be encountered in the world of Sinensis are numerous, and new life forms are always being discovered or created. The majority of this bestiary will focus on organisms that have an antagonistic value to the sentient races--life forms that, while non-sentient, can pose a danger to travelers. A sister compendium, the Herbarium, will focus on organisms that are known to be of economic importance, mostly plant and fungal life that do not display antagonism (but may be quite toxic!). = Ameboid = Ameboids are a group of invertebrates which are loosely related in appearance and behavior. Common examples include the Ooze Family, as well as various Slime Molds and similar organisms. They tend to be very susceptible to heat and fire, and are generally gregarious. Most species are semi-eusocial, organizing themselves into groups that might fight or hunt together as well as feed together. Some are cosmopolitan, but most have specific niches they have evolved to inhabit efficiently. Petrol Ooze Petrol Oozes are mostly composed of petrol and gelatin, with a black, amorphous body. Petrol Oozes readily reproduce through budding and fragmentation, and subsist on collagen and various sulfuric compounds. They are encountered in desert and mountainous environments mainly, but can be transported in shipments of sulfur, petrol, and other mined goods, to urban environments, where they can multiply rapidly in sewer systems, becoming a dangerous health hazard. Special Abilities * Combustable: Petrol Oozes are extremely flammable, and will explode for 2L in a 30M diameter if they come into contact with sufficient ignition. This explosion can ignite other, nearby Petrol Oozes, and other flammables in the vicinity. * Tunneler: User can travel between burrows large enough for the user to fit through without losing move distance. * Petrol slick: On a successful physical attack by or on a Petrol Ooze, the target becomes slathered with a flammable slick that requires time to rinse and clean off. If ignited, the slick will burn for 1L every round until put out. Gulp: On a successful grapple, a Petrol Ooze can make a reflexive attack that pulls the target into its body, where it will begin to be digested. Digesting targets take 3 bashing every round that they are inside a Petrol Ooze, but can attempt to escape by making a successful grapple check (Strength + Brawl) vs the Ooze each round. Ethanol Ooze Ethanol Oozes are mostly composed of gelatin and alcohol, and are a common organism to find in swamplands and marshes, and are a slightly less-common sight in underground caves. They are sometimes bred as a source of high-proof alcohol, and historically, were used by Orcan and Human populations for this purpose when yeasts weren’t a possible alternative. Ethanol Oozes are docile, but can be dangerous if they feel threatened. They are extremely sensitive and attracted to light, and will investigate light sources for potential sources of food. Items Body can be boiled and distilled into a strong alcoholic substance about 60-80 proof. Requires a Harvest Roll vs a difficulty of 5. If the alchemy skill is present, add alchemy level to number of successes. Special Abilities * Ethanol Exhaust: Targets in 10M diameter centered on user roll Stamina + Composure vs 3 or become Nauseated until they leave the area. * Etherwave: at a range of 20M, the user can launch a wispy gelatinous stream at targets. On a successful Armed Ranged Attack, the target is hit with the substance, such sticks to their bodies loosely. The target becomes dizzy, and incurs a -2 to all rolls until the substance is washed off, which simply takes water contact. * Flammable: User is highly flammable, and takes x2 damage from fire-energy attacks. Gunpowder Ooze Gunpowder Oozes are closely related to Petrol Oozes, and are Oozes that have adapted to life in an industrial or urban environment; particularly one inundated with various explosive and flammable compounds. Similar to most Oozes, this species subsists on raw animal materials, especially collagen, but it also consumes sulfur, charcoal, and potassium nitrate in the form of gunpowder and has evolved to incorporate the compound into its life as a defense mechanism. Highly flammable gunpowder-laced slime is often found in areas where Gunpowder Oozes congregate, which can become an extreme fire hazard as the thick slime can cook off and explode if exposed to a sufficient source of ignition. Gunpowder Oozes are semi-eusocial and will attack in groups when threatened, propelling chunks of condensed gunpowder at high speed and with decent accuracy. Gunpowder Oozes will fire volleys at threats while closing distance, and attempt to consume animal threats for nourishment. Items One body can supply the key ingredient for batches of Gellic. Harvester must beat a 5 to harvest 1-3 batches of Gellic. Special Abilities * Combustible: User is extremely flammable, and will explode for 4L in a 30M diameter if they come into contact with sufficient ignition. This explosion can ignite other, nearby Gunpowder Oozes, and gunpowder slime in the vicinity. It is for precisely this reason, that they are a target of vigilant management programs in urban areas. * Gunpowder Residue: A successful ranged attack will coat the target in highly flammable gunpowder slime. This slime will remain on the target and their clothing until they can adequately wash it off with soap and water. This residue will do 1L to target if ignited. * Powder Keg: A nest of 3 or more Gunpowder Oozes will be coated with gunpowder slime residue from top to bottom, making the use of incendiary magic or weapons extremely dangerous in the vicinity. * 5 Rounds Rapid: Multiple users will attempt to fire a volley at once. Targets will make a single dodge vs a single attack, with their dodge roll operating at a 1 die penalty for each attacking entitiy, and the attack roll gaining a 1 die buff for each attacking entity. Damage is calculated as MoS lethal plus any automatic damage. * Gulp: On a successful grapple, user can make a reflexive attack that pulls the target into its body, where it will begin to be digested. Digesting targets take 3 bashing every round that they are inside the user, but can attempt to escape by making a successful grapple check (Strength + Brawl) vs the user each round. Myxomycetes Often found around aquaducts, ponds, and swamps. In their natural environment, Myxomycetes consume their foods by releasing pre-digestive fluids, and then reabsorbing the fluids along with compounds that have been broken down. Their usual food preferences include plant and animal materials, and are often coprophagous scavengers. Myxomycetes are well adapted to living in urban areas and often subsist on city waste in sewer systems, though large populations can become violent and aggressive when threatened. They will often attack in groups, and attempt to consume their attacker. Myxomycetes reproduce by cloning and budding asexually, though they will attempt sexual reproduction in less-hospitable conditions. Special Abilities * Osmotrophy: on successful grapple, user can reflexively attack target for MoS Bashing damage. User heals 1/2 Bashing damage (rounded down) after attack. * Superorganism: User cannot be flanked due to being composed of a decentralized intelligence. * Clone: User can create a clone of itself which has as the attribute levels the user subtracts from itself, including Size. Calculate health of the clone based on these attributes. = Insectoid = Insectoids are loosely grouped by their insect-like appearance and behavior. They are the most numerous type or organism that can be found in Sinensis, and are also the most variable. Some are gregarious, eusocial, or individuals that only seek each other out to mate. Their similarity to the races of the Formickian Empire is what led to the Swarm Wars, as they were mistaken for another insectoid organism that was not sentient. Generally, insectoids are usually quite fast and many are poisonous or venomous. It is also generally unwise to do comabat with one without armor-defeating weapons, as their carapaces are usually very strong. Scytyr Scytyr are a species of insectoid-arachnids that primarily dwell in natural caverns and artificial mines in many places, with some regional variations in color and behavior. They are attracted to movement, especially that which triggers their silk-lined territory, and are very aggressive. Scytyr have ten eyes, and hexagonal bodies, with a somewhat bulbous abdomen from which they spin several kinds of silk. They can grow up to 5’ long, and are solitary hunters, preferring to stalk prey from far away, and then quickly ambush when the prey is preoccupied. Their fangs produce a powerful venom that immobilizes the muscles of most animals, and can produce an enzymatic fluid that breaks down prey tissues for liquid consumption. Their bodies are large, but light, and can traverse a great distance in a short amount of time. However, their physiology doesn't allow for endurance moment, so they must move quickly in short bursts, which still allow them great advantage. Their carapace is somewhat soft and very hairy, picking up minute changes in humidity and temperature. They often do not survive very long when their bodies are damaged, and will flee when severely hurt. Items 2 fangs can supply the key ingredient for 2 batches of Scytyr Venom. Harvester must beat a difficulty of 4 on their Harvest Roll for each fang. Special Abilities * Web: User sprays sticky, ropey webbing that restricts movement. Target takes a -3 penalty for all physical rolls. * Mount: User adds their Strength to their Close Armed Attack roll as they manipulate their target with their limbs as they attack. On success, the target is grappled. * Compound Eyes: Multiple eyes negate the ability to be flanked. * Tremor Sense: User can feel a diameter of 30M through the ground, negating ambushes. Jewel Slugs Jewel Slugs are large gastropods with an armored carapace instead of a traditional shell. This shell secretes an acid that can burn flesh that also serves to both pre-digest food and keep the carapace clean, and highly translucent. It is due to this acid that the carapace retains its alluring glassy and sleek appearance. This organism is a chemoautotroph when food is scarce, but a scavenging omnivore when food is available. Items The Carapace can be harvested (difficulty 4 on Harvest Roll) but takes several hours to cut through. The street value of Jewel Slug Carapace is 1 gold per kilogram. Adult Jewel Slug carapaces are about 40kg. Special Abilities * Acid Armor: Armor is inundated with acid which is corrosive to iron and steel, and which melts biological material for 2L if contacted. Can be diluted with water. * Acid Spray: User can propel a jet of acid onto target at range of 10M as an Armed Range Attack. Acid does 3L and destroys biological armor. Dumbledalf Dumbledalfs are large honeybee-like organisms that have been magically altered to be larger, stronger, and produce a product called Mithria, which produces an euphoric effect in humanoids, which they store in their crop in their abdomen that they eat as nourishment. Although The hives are considered valuable for the Mithria inside, Dumbledalfs are very protective it, and wild hives will attack nearby threats as a cohesive aerial unit. Items The mandibular glands can be harvested (difficulty 4 on Harvest Roll, the crop can be harvested (difficulty 4 on Harvest Roll: Wits + Crafts) and the venom glands (difficulty 5 on Harvest Roll) as well as the stinger itself, can be harvested (difficulty 3 on Harvest Roll). The mandibular glands contain 12-heptanone (2-H), which has an anesthetic effect on arthropods and is the key ingredient in making Melissa's Draught, a sedative that works three times as well on invertebrates than vertebrates. The venom glands contain Apitoxin, which causes local inflammation and acts as a anticoagulant. It is the key ingredient in making Melissa's Venom, a poison used for millennia by Humans, Sylvans, and Elves that causes a -1 penalty to all physical rolls. The crop contains about 1L of Mithria, which has a street value of 10 Silver. Consuming a liter adds +2 dice to all social rolls. The stinger is hard and hollow, about 8" long, with a large downward-facing barb. When thrusting, Armed Attack does +1 Lethal, and becomes lodged in target, requiring a Strength Check vs 2 to dislodge. Special Abilities * Info: 2-H acts as an anaesthetic in smaller arthropods, and can instantly anesthetize them. The effect is similar to lidocaine in animals. Armored Scale Hexapeds with hard, domed shells covering their bodies that graze on grass and other plants. The bodies range from the size of a small dog to the size of a small wagon. Their meat is considered highly sought after in the CoH and since they are also an agricultural pest, this makes them actively hunted. They have a penchant for trampling what they come to perceive as threats in the fields where they consume vast amounts of grasses and grains. Special Abilities * Rush: User can take a full action to move 4 times regular movement in a straight line and attack all targets in this line. User rolls Strength + Athletics to deal damage to targets, and does not utilize any weapons. Targets must Dodge vs user roll or be struck by the user. * Hydrophobic Cuticle: Target's body is resistant to water damage, subtracting 1 die per Stamina to a water-energy based attack. = Plantoid = Plantoid organisms are loosely grouped by their plant-like appearance, behavior, and physiology. They tend to inhabit forests and jungles, but some eek out an existence in extreme conditions. Many plantoids are sources of potent ingredients for potions or poisons, which sometimes makes their culling a worthwhile endeavor. Sundew Tendril (basic) Sundew Tendrils are plants that grow primarily in dense jungles and forests where soil nutrient content is low, due to intense competition between plants and fungi and microbes. They are composed of one long tendril, for which they're named, a taproot that anchors it in the ground, and a proto- neutral network which controls the tendril with great acuity. To supplement nutrient deficiencies, the tendrils grow long and slender, but strong and are used to catch prey by grappling nearby organisms that they sense with tremor sensory hairs. The tendrils are connected to a strong taproot which anchors the plant in the ground. On The surface of the tendil are trichomes with sticky, reisonous beads. These beads contain various tryptamine compounds that has a sedative effect on most animals, and aids in the grappling of the plant's prey. It is not uncommon to come across these plants after they have started to digest their prey externally, during which time they are uninterested in hunting. Some shrewd people, usually mages or Druids who cast Wood-energy, have been known to plant Sundew Tendrils along the access points to locations of import as an extra means of security that many people wouldn't be able to navigate without detection. Sundew Tendrils reproduce with large seed pods which explosively dehisce, propelling about 6 large seeds encased in a sticky globule in a random direction. Successful Sundew Tendrils grow in areas near foot traffic, like overhangs, cave walls, and roads, where they are more likely to encounter and subdue prey. Highly successful specimens grow larger, longer, and smarter, enabling them to reach lengths of 30M in rare cases. These specimens are called Elder Sundew, and are usually decades old, and are unlikely to be found in civilized places. Items * The tendril can be skinned; the trichomal beads on the epidermis can then be licked or bitten off, or stuck together into a glob, wrapped, and stored for later consumption. A dose of Sundew Trichomes give the same effects as Cubensis mushrooms, as well as the Numbed status effect. One basic Sundew Tendril has 1 dose of Sundew Trichomes. Special Abilities * Dexterous Form: User gets +2 dice on Attack Rolls. Elder Tendril Longer, stronger, and more robust than its younger counterparts, Elder Tendrils are successful Sundew Tendrils that usually achieve this size over decades of feeding, though if fed larger as more nutritious prey, the same growth and stature can be achieved in a fraction of the time. Special Abilities * Dexterous Form: User gets +2 dice on Attack Rolls. Items * The tendril can be skinned; the trichomal beads on the epidermis can then be licked or bitten off, or stuck together into a glob, wrapped, and stored for later consumption. A dose of Sundew Trichomes give the same effects as Cubensis mushrooms, as well as the Numbed status effect. One Elder Tendril has 1 dose of Sundew Trichomes. Venom Weed Sharing a mycorrhizal relationship with Blastcaps are Venom Weed, which are also adapted to cold, humid or temperate environments. Venom Weed is a predatory grass that has evolved prehensile, flagellating stalks which entangle a target and stinging barbs which incapacitate or kill the target, which is then consumed by the Venom Weed. Much of the nourishment is shared between mutualistic Blastcap populations, and it is this relationship that was key in the evolved intelligence of the Blastcap species. This evolved intelligence allows a Blastcap network to control a single "colony" (up to 50 square meters) of Venom Weed through their mycorrhizal relationship. Items * 10 square meters can supply the key ingredient for batches of Paralytic Poison. Harvester must beat a difficulty of 6 on their Harvest Roll to harvest the batch without injury. If they fail, then they take 3B Special Abilities * Myco-psycology: A Blastcap population within 50M can directly control a field of Venom Weed, directing them to entangle a target or to free them. A particularly unscrupulous Blastcap network might decide to trap a threatening target with the Venom Weed and then detonate in order to destroy the target which might attempt to harm other networks elsewhere. * Entangle: On successful grapple, targets are knocked prone and must succeed a grapple check to free themselves. * Sting: On successful grapple, targets become moderately paralyzed and numbed and take 3B. = Fungoid = Fungoid organisms are those which resemble and have the characteristics of fungi, and are sometimes confused with plantoid and ameboid organisms, with which they share some similar behaviors and appearances. Generally, fungoid organisms are sessile, and some have a mutualistic relationship with plantoids and ameboids. Many are poisonous, and usually reproduce via sporulation. Several are hunted for their poisonous or psychotropic compounds, while others are highly prized for their nutritious flesh. Blastcaps Poisonous, mushrooming fungi that stand a meter tall which explode when they come into contact with anything greater than 5kg of force. The blasting behavior is a way to fend off predators and spread spores if the parent Blastcap becomes too badly damaged. Blastcaps are cold tolerant and grow best in cold, humid environments. They are often found in dank caves as well as abandoned urban buildings where they quickly colonize and become a public safety hazard as they can cause dilapidated buildings to implode if they compromise their structural integrity. Blastcaps are connected to asexual clones through a dense, fibrous network called neuro-mycelium. This strong, neurological pathway gives a network of Blastcaps just enough cognition and mental acuity to make basic decisions and be aware of its surroundings. Sharing a mycorrhizal relationship with Blastcaps are Venom Weed, which are also adapted to cold, humid or temperate environments. Venom Weed is a predatory grass that has evolved prehensile, flagellating stalks which entangle a target and stinging barbs which incapacitate or kill the target, which is then consumed by the Venom Weed. Much of the nourishment is shared between mutualistic Blastcap-Venom Weed populations, and it is this relationship that was key in the evolved intelligence of the Blastcap species, as it gave them access to much more nutrient-dense biomatter. This evolved intelligence allows a Blastcap network to control a single "colony" (up to 50 square meters) of Venom Weed through their mycorrhizal relationship. Items * The core of the stipe of the fungus is moderately hallucinogenic. One core is equal to one dose. Special Abilities * Detonate: In an effort to protect the majority of a local colony or to protect the greater population, a network of Blastcaps may decide to detonate, dealing 1L in a 5M diameter and dispersing trillions of spores each. * Myco-psycology: A Blastcap population within 50M can directly control a field of Venom Weed, directing them to entangle a target or to free them. A particularly unscrupulous Blastcap network might decide to trap a threatening target with the Venom Weed and then detonate in order to destroy the target which might attempt to harm other networks elsewhere. Pleurtoids 3M tall, tentacled fungoid which inhabit many forested areas and prey on wandering animals, Pleurtoids will attach themselves to trees or rock faces and extend their tentacles, which deliver a paralytic agent, downward so that they can ensnare a travelling animal and consume it. If threatened, Pleurtoids are quite quick, if sessile, and have good range of motion with their six tentacles. Pleurtoids often reproduce by budding or fragmenting, and have sometimes been planted intentionally as a natural deterrent, while in other cases creating a dense population that are a lethal nuisance to deal with. Dense populations release enough spores into the air that the local environment becomes foggy, aiding in the trapping of prey by limiting their visibility. Items * Each end of a tentacle can be harvested with a successful Crafts + Manipulation roll with a threshold of 3. Each tentacle end can be processed into a potion called Pleurtoid Venom on a successful Alchemy + Intelligence roll vs 4. Special Abilities * Spore Storm: If 3 or more Pleurtoids are present, 30M diameter area centered on group incurs a -3 penalty to all Investigation Checks for any non-Pleurtoid organism. * Flammable: User is flammable, taking double damage from sources of fire. * Spongy: User soaks damage from sources of water equal to Stamina, and heals equal to 1/2 water damage soaked. Endophyte Endophytes are intelligent fungoids composed of thin, silvery hyphae that have evolved to infect and enhance plant life forms, both sentient and non-sentient. When their host dies, the body of the host mycocizes and the Endophyte starts to generate spores from a fruiting body. These spores land on a plant, infect the plant, and attempt to spread to more plants using their hyphae. Endophytes are able to connect with and control multiple forms of plant life at once, becoming a sort of central nervous system. Through this connection, Endophytes are able to intelligently control their hosts as well as bestow enhancements like a chitinous exoskeleton or an immunity to disease and toxins. In this way, Endophytes are a great boon to the survivability to virtually all plant life they come into contact with. Endophytes can also accelerate and facilitate the reproductive systems of their hosts, allowing them to spread through their hosts quicker than what would naturally allow. Because of this intelligent growth, Endophytes that excel at attaining hosts can become extremely strong along with their hosts. With great age or great host acquisition, they can become what are referred to as Neurophytes, which are rare, extremely strong intelligent fungal networks, the strongest of which can span hundreds of meters and dozens of host plants. Special Abilities * Appressoria: User can take control of non-sentient plant life reflexively, fusing itself to the plant life, adding the plant life's structure rating or health (when applicable) to the user's health points. Sentient plant life can contest this as a grapple check between the user and the target. If the target fails, they are taken over and have their health points added to the user. User cannot die until all plant hosts have been eliminated. * Chitinous Armor: All controlled plants gain +1 Armor against magical and mundane attacks for every 4 plants that are under the Endophyte's control. * Mycoremediation: All controlled plants are immune to poisons and toxins for as long as they are controlled. Neurophyte Endophytes that have attained great age or a great amount of hosts are known as Neurophytes, and are very rare in the natural world. They have been encountered in uninhabited jungle or forest, hostile to intruders. Generally, Neurophytes focus on attaining more plant biomatter rather than attacking people or animals--which could be quite costly for no real benefit--but if their hosts are carnivorous, then they will not hesitate to ensnare any suitable sources of nourishment. Neurophytes are intelligent enough to reason and make multiple decisions simultaneously--better than some sentient life forms--though they are not considered sentient. Special Abilities * Appressoria: User can take control of non-sentient plant life reflexively, fusing itself to the plant life, adding the plant life's structure rating or health (when applicable) to the user's health points. Sentient plant life can contest this as a grapple check between the user and the target. If the target fails, they are taken over and have their health points added to the user. User cannot die until all plant hosts have been eliminated. * Fire-Retardant Chitinous Armor: All controlled plants gain +1 Armor against magical and mundane attacks for every 4 plants that are under the Neurophyte's control. For each additional Armor, soak 1L fire-energy based attack. This effect automatically activates for the first applicable attack it comes across, and can only be used once per scene. * Mycoremediation: All controlled plants are immune to poisons and toxins for as long as they are controlled. * Tremor Sense: User can perceive surroundings in a 100M diameter. * Phytochorion Chorus: Damaged host plants can reflexively heal by draining the health from other host plants. This also drains the health from the Neurophyte. Soilborne Soilborne are highly active mounds of rotting plant and sometimes animal matter, animated by transplanar bacteria and fungi that seek out sources of magical energy and life force to consume, making them dangerous to most life forms. They are vectors for many diseases, the most dangerous of which are unique to them, known as Soft Rot. Soilborne are rarely encountered, as the correct conditions must occur for the transplanar microbes to come into contact with adequate plant and animal matter for animation. Soilborne will attack life forms that they perceive as potential nourishment by attempting to make contact with and infect their targets, rendering them easy prey to be consumed. Items * The body of a Soilborne can be harvested, on a successful Harvest Roll vs 6. If unsuccessful, the harvester becomes infected with Soft Rot but is able to harvest the key ingredient of Pythium's Ichor. Special Abilities * Slime Flux: Any time the user makes a successful grapple check, they can make an additional grapple roll reflexively. If the roll is higher than the target's Stamina, then the target becomes infected with the special status condition Soft Rot: target takes MoS penalties to all physical and social rolls until MoS days or healed. Wyod Wyod are moderately sized plant-like organisms that inhabit forests and swamplands. They spend the majority of their time in a state of torpor, inactive for sometimes days at a time, becoming active if disturbed or when the immediate area has become nutritionally deficit. The Wyod resemble tall, hollow tree stumps that have jagged edges around their tops. They tend to amass themselves in groups of 3-6, staying immobile for the majority of their lives. Their bodies are radially symmetric, and are a pale or dark brown color, having no discernable front or back, but have branch-like appendages that function like arms when moving. A strong root system allows for locomotion, propelling Wyod like the tentacles of an octopode do on the ocean floor. Wyod move easier in the semi-aquatic terrain of swamps and marshes, as they are naturally buoyant, but they can move well enough on solid ground. When they do finally find a suitable spot, using chemoreceptors in their roots, they burrow their prehensile roots into the soft, waterlogged soil and continue to feed. Items * Juglone can be extracted (difficulty 6 on Harvest Roll: Wits + Crafts) from the body but takes an hour of boiling water and impurities off. A typical Wyod body contains enough Juglone to produce 1 batch of Black Walnut Poison.